T:TSCC 3x01 Zagubiony w Przyszłości
by BadHostile
Summary: Przyszłość nie jest określona. Nie ma przeznaczenia, sami tworzymy swój los. Przeznaczeniem Johna miało być przewodzenie ludzkości w wojnie z maszynami. Nie chciał tego. Bał się go i za wszelką cenę starał się uniknąć. Pewnego dnia los dał mu taką szansę.


**TERMINATOR: KRONIKI SARY CONNOR**

**Upadek Ruchu Oporu**

(Alternatywny trzeci sezon Kronik)

* * *

**Rozdział I – Zagubiony w Przyszłości.**

John był w szoku. W jego głowie kłębiło się tysiąc różnych myśli, a serce biło jak szalone. Stał jak kołek z rozdziawioną gębą pośród żołnierzy Ruchu Oporu, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie ani słowa. Nie wiedział, co robić, jak się zachować. Powtarzał sobie w duchu tylko jedno zdanie – _To niemożliwe_…

Kyle Reese, jego biologiczny ojciec, żył i stał przed nim. Choć John nigdy wcześniej go nie spotkał, to poznał go od razu. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak opisywała mu go matka. Dokładnie tak, jak John go sobie wyobrażał. Dokładnie tak, jakim go widywał w snach.

_Tak, ja chyba śnię..._

Rozejrzał się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, dostrzegając wokół ciekawskie twarze żołnierzy. Spojrzał na Dereka, całego i zdrowego, mimo iż nie więcej niż dwie doby temu był naocznym świadkiem jego śmierci z ręki maszyny. Rzucił okiem na stojącą za Kyle'm dziewczynę, głaskającą sporego owczarka niemieckiego. Wyglądała zupełnie jak Cameron - cyborg, dla którego skoczył w przyszłość…

_Nie poznają mnie... Dlaczego oni mnie nie poznają? Nie słyszeli nawet mojego nazwiska…_

John zastanowił się chwilę i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jakie konsekwencje przyniosła ze sobą jego podróż w czasie. Dzień Sądu, który z całych sił próbował powstrzymać, jednak nastąpił. Nie udało się zapobiec buntowi maszyn i zagładzie kilku miliardów ludzkich istnień. Ponadto przeskoczenie kilkunastu lat do przodu sprawiło, że z tej linii czasowej zniknął John Connor. Nigdy nie został przywódcą Ruchu Oporu. Nie stał się jedyną nadzieją ludzkości. Był nikim.

_O Boże, co ja zrobiłem?_

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Kyle'a, który po tej chwili niezręcznej ciszy odchrząknął i rzeczowym tonem zwrócił się do chłopaka:

- Mój płaszcz.

- Słucham? – odparł John, a raczej próbował, bo głos ugrzązł mu w gardle i słowo, które wydobyło się z jego ust ledwo dało się usłyszeć.

- Płaszcz. Masz na sobie mój płaszcz. Oddaj mi go.

- Och, przepraszam... - zmieszał się John. - Nie miałem zamiaru ci go zabrać, chciałem tylko trochę się ogrzać…

Kyle zmierzył chłopaka wzrokiem od stóp do głów i dostrzegł, że poza skradzionym mu płaszczem nie ma on na sobie zupełnie nic. Mężczyzna odwrócił głowę w stronę stojącej za nim dziewczyny łudząco podobnej do Cameron i szepnął jej na ucho:

- Złociutka, czy mogłabyś poszukać jakichś ciuchów dla naszego gościa? Kimkolwiek by nie był, to nagiego go stąd nie wypuścimy… - dodał, spoglądając znów na Johna.

- Tak, oczywiście – przytaknęła dziewczyna, rzucając Johnowi przelotne spojrzenie, po czym oddaliła się.

- Zajrzyj do szafki z ubraniami Percy'ego, czwarta prycza po lewej stronie od wejścia! – krzyknął za nią Kyle. – Po dzisiejszym patrolu... Nie będzie mu już więcej potrzebne... – dokończył smutno.

- Cholera... – mruknął stojący za Connorem Derek, wbijając wzrok w zakurzoną podłogę – Maszyna?

Kyle nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał. Jego smutne, głębokie spojrzenie tłumaczyło wszystko.

- Kyle Reese, prawda? – zebrał się w końcu na odwagę John.

- We własnej osobie – odrzekł Kyle ze spokojem.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to naprawdę ty! Całe życie czekałem, by wreszcie cię spotkać… – palnął Connor, po czym ugryzł się w język. Nie może przecież powiedzieć im prawdy o tym, kim jest. Nie uwierzą.

- Miło mi, że jestem taki sławny, jednak wybacz, ale nie dam ci autografu – powiedział szorstko młodszy z braci Reese. Wyglądał na wykończonego i trochę przybitego. – Jestem zmęczony po ciężkiej służbie i zamierzam położyć się spać. Gdy już się odpowiednio ubierzesz, to odłóż płaszcz na swoje miejsce. Derek, zajmiesz się nim, prawda?

- Jasne, bracie, zajmę się naszym... Gościem... – odparł starszy z braci i uśmiechnął się szeroko do Johna. Connor znał dobrze Dereka i cały wachlarz jego uśmieszków. Wiedział, że ten akurat nie wróży niczego miłego.

Kyle kiwnął głową i udał się w stronę swojego łóżka. John odprowadził go wzrokiem. Nie tak sobie wyobrażał pierwsze spotkanie ze swoim ojcem... Tymczasem wróciła tajemnicza dziewczyna. Na widok jej ślicznej, znajomej twarzyczki Johnowi znów zabiło szybciej serce. Dziewczyna niosła na rękach piętrzący się stosik złożonych w kostkę ubrań. Na jego szczycie znajdowały się mocno już zniszczone i wytarte skórzane buty. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do Johna i wręczyła mu ubrania, mówiąc:

- Proszę, weź je. Powinny pasować. Należały wcześniej do kaprala Percy'ego, on... Zginął podczas dzisiejszego patrolu. Dopadł go terminator, nie miał żadnych szans... – szepnęła smutno. John spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Dobrze znał je. Lubił na nie patrzeć. Ich widok sprawiał, że robiło mu się cieplej na sercu.

- Cameron, to ty? – zaryzykował w końcu, chwytając ją delikatnie za rękę.

- Kto? Cameron? – dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko oczy, lekko zdezorientowana. – Nie, na imię mam Allison...

- Allison? Z Palmdale? – pytał dalej John, przypominając sobie, że Cameron kiedyś przedstawiła mu się w taki właśnie sposób.

- Tak, z Palmdale – uśmiechnęła się znów ładnie dziewczyna zwana Allison, ale po chwili uśmiech ustąpił miejsca smutkowi. – Przynajmniej kiedyś tak było...

- Ty... Ty nie jesteś cyborgiem? – wypalił nierozważnie chłopak. Już po chwili pożałował, że zadał to pytanie.

- Słucham? – zdumiała się jeszcze bardziej dziewczyna zwana Allison, uwalniając dłoń spod uścisku jego ręki. – Oczywiście, że nie! – wybuchnęła śmiechem, jednak po chwili spoważniała, gdy nie dostrzegła na twarzy Connora śladu żartu. – Dobrze się czujesz? – spytała z lekkim wyrzutem.

- Przepraszam... Wziąłem cię za... Za kogoś innego – zmieszał się John, jednak dziewczyna odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła bez słowa. Zdawała się być lekko urażona tą całą sytuacją. Chłopakowi zrobiło się głupio, że spłoszył dziewczynę, biorąc ją za Cameron. I cholernie żal, że jednak okazała się być kimś innym.

- Wziąłeś ją za cyborga? – spytał lekko rozbawiony Derek, który cały czas stał za plecami Connora i bacznie przyglądał się tej dziwnej rozmowie. – Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś takiego ślicznego blaszaka?

- Yyy, nie... Nie widziałem – skłamał John.

- Allison to nasz wielki skarb. Nikt z nas nie pozwoliłby, żeby stała się jej jakaś krzywda. Dlatego dobrze ci radzę, bądź dla niej miły – oznajmił Derek ze spokojem, a paskudny uśmieszek nie znikał z jego twarzy.

- Derek, powiedz mi... Co tutaj się dzieje? – nie wytrzymał w końcu John. – Co tu się, do cholery, dzieje?

- Ty mi powiedz – uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny Derek. – Oddział Ruchu Oporu po powrocie z patrolu przyłapuje cię nagiego w samym centrum silnie strzeżonych koszar, w dodatku na kradzieży płaszcza jednego z oficerów. To ty mi wpierw powiedz, co ty tu, do cholery, robisz? – ton głosu Reese'a nagle stał się ostrzejszy.

- To dość... Skomplikowane – odparł niepewnie John. - _Skomplikowane to stanowczo za mało powiedziane_ – przeszło mu przez myśl.

- Skomplikowane, powiadasz... – mruknął Derek, a jego irytujący uśmiech stawał się dla Johna coraz bardziej nie do zniesienia. – W porządku, jak chcesz. Później nam wszystko dokładnie opowiesz. Teraz chodź za mną, tam jest moje łóżko. Musisz się w końcu przebrać w te ciuchy.

- A, tak... – westchnął Connor i ruszył w ślad za Derekiem. Jak się okazało, jego prycza znajdowała się naprzeciwko tej należącej do Kyle'a, który w tej chwili już spał. John rozejrzał się po całej izbie. Wyglądała ona na koszarową sypialnię, podzieloną na mniejsze pokoje za pomocą pokruszonych, rozsypujących się ścian. Chłopak dostrzegł, że inni żołnierze też układają się do snu, nie zwracając już uwagi na dziwnego przybysza. Odwrócił się więc w stronę ściany i zaczął pośpiesznie wciągać spodnie, następnie zdjął należący do Kyle'a płaszcz i wciągnął na swój nagi tors mocno pomiętą i porozciąganą szarą bluzkę. Ubranie wyglądało, jakby nie było prane od kilku miesięcy, nosiło ślady kurzu, potu, krwi, kawy i Bóg wie, czego jeszcze, ale John nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru narzekać. Derek usiadł na łóżku i przyglądał mu się przez jakiś czas. Po chwili wyciągnął z kieszeni jabłko i potarł je o rękaw kurtki. Jego niewielki rozmiar oraz zielonkawa barwa sprawiały, że wyglądało Johnowi na niezbyt apetyczne.

- Uwielbiam jabłka. Odkąd pamiętam, zawsze je uwielbiałem. W dzieciństwie potrafiłem jeść je bez końca, aż do bólów brzucha. Wiesz, człowiek zaczyna naprawdę doceniać pewne rzeczy dopiero wtedy, gdy je traci. W dzisiejszych czasach cholernie trudno o jabłka, pozyskanie ich w Los Angeles praktycznie graniczy z cudem. Czy wiesz, ile trudu musiałem sobie zadać, by je zdobyć? – powiedział Derek, wpatrując się w umieszczony w swej dłoni owoc, po czym wysunął rękę w kierunku Johna, który przysiadł właśnie na pryczy obok Dereka i wsuwał buty na swoje nogi: - Chcesz? Proszę, weź je...

- Eee, nie, dzięki... Nie jestem głodny – pokręcił głową chłopak w przeczącym geście. - _Derek Reese częstujący nieznajomego jedzeniem? To musi być jakiś podstęp..._

Derek wzruszył ramionami i przegryzł jabłko. Po przełknięciu pierwszego kęsa przyjrzał się jeszcze uważniej Johnowi i stwierdził:

- Nie jesteś Szczurem.

- Yyy, kim? – wybałuszył oczy Connor, wiążąc kokardkę przy prawym bucie.

- Szczurem. Jednym z wyrzutków, którzy od czasu Dnia Sądu zupełnie poddali się losowi. Tchórze, którzy nie chcąc walczyć dołączyli do kobiet i dzieci. Zaszyli się w kanałach, gdzie żywią się resztkami ze śmietników i czekają, aż któregoś pięknego dnia przyjdą po nich maszyny i wytępią co do jednego, kończąc ich marny żywot... – objaśnił Derek z nieukrywaną pogardą. – Ty jednak nie wyglądasz na Szczura. Jesteś czysty, zadbany, najedzony... Nie jesteś jednym z nich, prawda?

- Nie, nie jestem – przytaknął John, kończąc sznurowanie lewego buta. – Jestem z Ruchu Oporu, tak jak wy – dodał, wstając z pryczy.

- Żołnierzem też nie jesteś. Żadnych blizn, otarć czy choćby odcisków na ciele. Nie nosisz na ręce naszej przepustki. Poza tym, ja znam tu wszystkich. Oprócz ciebie... – Derek spojrzał na niego jeszcze bardziej przenikliwie. – Kim więc, u licha, jesteś? – zapytał bez ogródek Reese tonem wyraźnie wskazującym na oczekiwanie natychmiastowej odpowiedzi.

- Derek, wyjaśnię ci to wszystko później, to nie jest takie proste. Ale najpierw zaprowadź mnie, proszę, do dowództwa. Bo ktoś tu chyba dowodzi, czyż nie? – zwrócił się do Reese'a John, oddając mu trochę niechlujnie złożoną w kostkę kurtkę Kyle'a.

- Ha, ha, do dowództwa, powiadasz? – zaśmiał się radośnie Derek, wyrzucając za plecy ogryzek. John przełknął ślinę i wziął głęboki oddech, przeczuwając, że za chwilę może wydarzyć się coś niedobrego. Nie mylił się.

- Dobrze, niech ci będzie. Zaprowadzę cię do dowództwa. Ale najpierw...

Connor zobaczył błysk przed oczyma i nagle zorientował się, że leży na ziemi, a głowa boli go niemiłosiernie. To kolba karabinu Dereka wylądowała na jego skroni z takim impetem, że nie był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Derek tymczasem celował do niego ze swojego M4 na wypadek, gdyby chłopak spróbował wstać. Nie spróbował. Nim całkiem utracił przytomność, zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć, jak Reese wydaje rozkaz dwóm żołnierzom:

- Zabierzcie go do celi. Później zdecydujemy, co z nim...

Dalej wszystko ogarnęła ciemność.

* * *

Obudziły go krople wody spadające mu na nos z sufitu i potworny ból rozsadzający czaszkę. John przyłożył dłonie do twarzy i poczuł zaschniętą krew na lewym policzku. Przetarł oczy i z trudem usiadł, opierając się o ścianę. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się właśnie znajdował. Była to ciasna, obskurna izdebka, z jednej strony ograniczona była rzędem przerdzewiałych krat. W półmroku dostrzegł, że prócz pustej plastikowej miski oraz prowizorycznego posłania, na które składało się kilka warstw szmat, w pomieszczeniu było zupełnie pusto. Z popękanego sufitu skapywały krople wody, a na środku brudnej, nierównej posadzki stała spora kałuża. _Najwidoczniej na zewnątrz musi padać deszcz_ – przeszło mu przez myśl. Chłopak mimowolnie zadrżał z zimna, czując, jak przeraźliwy chłód panuje w celi. Do tej pory uważał, że najpaskudniejszym miejscem, w jakim kiedykolwiek się znalazł, był areszt w pewnej meksykańskiej wiosce. Teraz zdecydowanie zmienił zdanie na ten temat.

Nie bez problemów podniósł się na nogi. W głowie wciąż mu wirowało. Spojrzał na popękany sufit, z którego ściekały strumyczki wody i podsunął głowę pod jeden z nich, by przemyć twarz. Chłodne krople niczym kojący balsam przyniosły mu chwilową ulgę. Otworzył usta i pozwolił, by woda spłynęła mu prosto na język, chcąc choć trochę ugasić swe pragnienie. Jednak po chwili splunął z obrzydzeniem, czując w ustach nieprzyjemny posmak rdzy. John przeklął i splunął jeszcze raz. Był bliski płaczu.

_Weź się w garść, John. Pomyśl, jak wyjść z tej całej sytuacji w jednym kawałku. Myśl, John!_

Rozejrzał się ponownie po otoczeniu. Spostrzegł, że naprzeciwko pomieszczenia, w którym przebywał, była sąsiednia pusta cela. Wyglądało na to, że znajdował się w jakimś starym areszcie. Z wnętrza korytarza, który rozdzielał cele, biło słabe światło.

- Ej, jest tam ktoś? – zapytał głośno John, zbliżając się do krat, ale nie odpowiedział mu nikt, prócz jego własnego echa.

- Wypuśćcie mnie, nic nie zrobiłem! – wykrzyknął, szarpiąc mocno za kraty w drzwiach celi. – Cholera, Derek! Musisz mnie wypuścić! Słyszysz? Reese!

Krzyki i szarpanie nie przyniosły efektu, nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na wywoływany przez Connora hałas. Po kilkunastu minutach mocowania się z kratami zrezygnowany John przysiadł na mokrej posadzce. Był zrozpaczony i zły. Zły na siebie, na Dereka, na innych żołnierzy. Zły na cały świat, który jak zawsze wydawał się być dla niego cholernie niesprawiedliwy.

_To tak ma wyglądać przyszłość? Zamiast walczyć z maszynami to więzi się tutaj niewinnych? Własnych sojuszników? Gdybym to ja był przywódcą, jak mi to było przeznaczone, nigdy bym na coś takiego nie pozwolił. Gdybym..._

John westchnął głośno i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Wiedział, że sam jest sobie winien tego stanu rzeczy.

_Właśnie... Gdybym był przywódcą... Ale nie jestem nim. Wszystko się zmieniło. Wszystko spieprzyłem._

Siedział tak oparty o jedną ze ścian i użalał się przez jakiś czas nad sobą. Później zaczął rozmyślać, w jaki sposób przekonać Dereka i innych, że nie ma złych zamiarów i chce im pomóc. Nagle usłyszał zgrzyt zamka i kroki w korytarzu. Z półmroku panującego w areszcie wyłoniła się sylwetka Dereka i asystujących mu dwóch żołnierzy. John momentalnie zerwał się na równe nogi.

- Wybacz, że musiałeś tyle czekać, nieznajomy, ale zrobiliśmy ci kilka badań i prześwietleń, gdy byłeś nieprzytomny i czekaliśmy na wyniki – zaczął spokojnie Reese. – Musieliśmy sprawdzić, czy...

- Czy aby nie jestem maszyną, tak? – zapytał John z nieukrywaną złością. – I co? Jestem terminatorem?

- Nie, nie to badaliśmy – odparł Derek, lekceważąc ostry ton Connora. - Od początku wiedzieliśmy, że jesteś człowiekiem i to nie podlegało dyskusji. Potrafię wyczuć blaszaka na milę. I choć Skynet myśli, że jest coraz bardziej przebiegły, mnie tak łatwo nie oszuka...

- Więc o co chodziło z tymi prześwietleniami i tak dalej? Po co to? – zniecierpliwił się chłopak.

- Sprawdzaliśmy, czy aby przypadkiem nie połknąłeś jakiejś małej bomby, by w każdej chwili móc ją zdetonować i posłać nas wszystkich do piekła albo czy nie wszczepiono ci jakiegoś nadajnika, który Skynet mógłby namierzyć i w ten sposób z łatwością odnaleźć naszą kryjówkę. Badaliśmy także, czy nie zarażono cię jakąś groźną chorobą, która mogłaby wywołać tu epidemię. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, a my musimy dmuchać na zimne. Wierz mi, maszyny nie przejmują się zbytnio humanitaryzmem i posługują się coraz to zmyślniejszymi sposobami eksterminacji ludzi. Jednak na twoje i nasze szczęście, żadne z tych naszych podejrzeń nie potwierdziło się. Jesteś czysty i zdrowy, raczej nie stanowisz dla nas większego zagrożenia.

- A więc co teraz ze mną zrobicie? – spytał niepewnie John, opierając się rękami o kraty. – Wypuścicie mnie?

- Co teraz? – uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie Derek, a Johna znów przeszedł dreszcz po plecach. – Teraz spełnimy twoje życzenie. Dowództwo chce się z tobą widzieć. Jest bardzo ciekawe, co takiego ważnego masz do powiedzenia.. Zabiorę cię tam, ale musisz odsunąć się od tych krat. I ostrzegam, nie próbuj żadnych numerów.

Gdy tylko John cofnął się pod ścianę, jeden z żołnierzy przekręcił klucz w drzwiach i otworzył celę. Drugi wszedł do środka, chwycił Johna za ręce i zatrzasnął mu na nadgarstkach stalowe kajdanki. Derek natomiast wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki mały, płócienny worek.

- Po co to? – zaniepokoił się Connor.

- To konieczne. Dla bezpieczeństwa. Nie możemy pokazać komuś zupełnie nam obcemu drogi do naszej kwatery głównej. Tak więc nie marudź i wkładaj to na głowę. No chyba, że wolisz starą, sprawdzoną metodę, co? – Derek znów uśmiechnął się paskudnie, głaskając kolbę swojego karabinu. John przecząco pokręcił głową i pozwolił, by Derek zarzucił mu na nią ów czarny worek.

Następnie opuścił areszt i ruszył w drogę, prowadzony przez żołnierzy, by wreszcie móc spotkać się z tym tajemniczym przywódcą Ruchu Oporu. W międzyczasie zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób poprowadzić tą nieuniknioną rozmowę, by nie wkopać się jeszcze bardziej. Rozmyślał, o co zapytać, o czym powiedzieć, a jakie fakty przemilczeć. Wiedział, że nie może powiedzieć im wszystkiego. Nie uwierzą w to, że to on miał być przyszłym przywódcą ludzkości. Nie zaufają mu. O jego dwóch skokach w czasie też najlepiej byłoby nic nie wspominać.

Szli tak przez kilkadziesiąt minut, nie zatrzymując się nawet na chwilę. John, nie widząc zupełnie niczego spod płóciennego worka, co jakiś czas potykał się o wystające rury czy sterty gruzu, czasem brodził po kostki w większych kałużach. W pewnej chwili poczuł na karku i dłoniach krople wody, minutę później przesiąkać wilgocią zaczęło jego ubranie.

_Deszcz? Czyżbyśmy byli na powierzchni? A może to znów jakiś przeciekający sufit?_

Nie miał czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, gdyż prowadzący go żołnierze w końcu zatrzymali się, a Derek zdjął mu worek z głowy.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział z uśmiechem, który każdy, kto nie zna go tak dobrze jak John, mógłby uznać za życzliwy, po czym stuknął pięć razy w wielkie, solidne wrota. Po chwili usłyszeli szczęk zamka i pancerne drzwi otworzyły się, skrzypiąc przeraźliwie.

John wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się po ogromnej sali, która wyglądała jak jakiś spory hangar. W środku, oprócz sporej grupki żołnierzy, znajdowało się kilkanaście lekko przerdzewiałych jeepów, dwa śmigłowce i jedna awionetka. Derek dostrzegł ciekawski wzrok Johna i powiedział:

- Od lat ich nie używamy. Nie mamy paliwa, są więc bezużyteczne.

Znajdujący się w hangarze żołnierze krzątali się wokoło. Jedni czyścili broń, drudzy grali w karty, jeszcze inni studiowali jakieś mapy. Niektórzy na widok Dereka salutowali mu bądź machali w pozdrawiającym geście. Kilku żołnierzy stało na warcie przy położonej na końcu hangaru stróżówce. Gdy John i reszta doszli do niej, Reese szepnął coś na ucho jednemu z wartowników, a ten wykrzyknął „Rozkaz, poruczniku!" i błyskawicznie otworzył znajdujące się w rogu hali mosiężne drzwi, prowadzące do wąskiego, ciemnego korytarza. Na samym jego końcu znajdowały się kolejne drzwi i to do nich właśnie prowadził Johna Derek.

- To ma być ta wasza główna baza Ruchu Oporu? Żadnych specjalistycznych zabezpieczeń, elektronicznych szyfrów, wystarczy tylko pięć razy stuknąć w drzwi? – zaniepokoił się Connor.

- To nie powstrzyma maszyn. Żadne zabezpieczenia nie dadzą im rady. Ale odpalane zdalnie miny przeciwpancerne ukryte w podłodze owszem – odparł Derek z uśmiechem, po czym nagle spoważniał i powiedział nie owijając w bawełnę:

- Posłuchaj, Connor... Znajdujesz się teraz w hangarze, który ma olbrzymie znaczenie dla Ruchu Oporu. To dla nas ważny strategicznie punkt i jeśli maszyny poznają jego lokalizację, to dostaniemy ostro po dupie. Dlatego gdyby się teraz okazało, że jednak szpiegujesz dla Skynetu, to nie wyjdziesz stąd żywy. Gdyby to ode mnie miało zależeć, to już dawno wpakowałbym ci kulkę w łeb i nie ryzykowałbym tak, przyprowadzając cię tutaj. Ale dowództwo zadecydowało inaczej. Chcę, abyś to wiedział i miał świadomość tego, co cię może spotkać. Rozumiesz mnie?

- Rozumiem – kiwnął głową John.

- To dobrze – powiedział Reese, łapiąc za klamkę. – A teraz czekaj tu, umówię cię na, hmm... Audiencję... A wy dwaj – pilnujcie go.

Derek zniknął za drzwiami, a John przełknął ślinę. Stokroć bardziej wolał tego „starego" Dereka. Wprawdzie nie różnili się wcale swoim zachowaniem, obaj potrafili być równie nieprzyjemni, ale tamten przynajmniej zawsze trzymał jego stronę.

_No cóż, może lider Ruchu Oporu będzie mi bardziej przychylny _– pomyślał John. – _Ciekawe, kim on jest? I jaki on jest? Czy jest lepszym przywódcą, niż ja byłbym w przyszłości? To znaczy, w 'tamtej' przyszłości?_

Jego rozważania przerwał odgłos uchylających się drzwi. Wewnątrz ciemnego pokoju dostrzegł jedynie zarys sylwetki jakiegoś mężczyzny siedzącego za biurkiem. Był on wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Po chwili ów tajemniczy mężczyzna przemówił do niego niskim i zimnym, niemal grobowym głosem:

- Zapraszam do środka, panie Connor. Czekałem na pana...

* * *

- Proszę usiąść, panie Connor – mężczyzna wskazał Johnowi na drewniane krzesło obok biurka, po czym zwrócił się do stojącego obok drzwi Dereka:

- Poruczniku Reese, czy mógłby pan zostawić nas samych?

- Wolałbym zostać, sam też jestem bardzo ciekaw, co takiego ma do powiedzenia nasz gość – odparł kąśliwie Derek, opierając się o ścianę.

- Niech będzie, jak chcesz – powiedział ze spokojem mężczyzna, nie przejmując się trochę opryskliwym tonem Reese'a. John próbował przyjrzeć mu się bliżej, jednak blask lampy – jedynego źródła światła w tym pokoju, znajdującego się dokładnie za plecami tajemniczego przywódcy Ruchu Oporu, przez pewien czas skutecznie uniemożliwiał mu wychwycenie jakichkolwiek szczegółów dotyczących jego wyglądu. Dopiero po kilku minutach oczy Johna przystosowały się do warunków oświetlenia panujących w pomieszczeniu i chłopak ujrzał wreszcie jego twarz. Mężczyzna musiał mieć grubo ponad czterdzieści lat. Był czarnoskóry i zupełnie łysy, miał na sobie szarozielony wojskowy mundur, na pagonach którego błyszczały dwie srebrne generalskie gwiazdki. Przez jakiś czas przeglądał jakieś papiery, jednak po chwili odłożył je na bok i spojrzał uważnie na Connora. Wyglądał z pozoru na niezwykle spokojnego człowieka, ale John nie dał się zwieść. W jego zimnych oczach widział twardego i nieustępliwego żołnierza, który jest zdolny dosłownie do wszystkiego, byleby osiągnąć swój cel. Mężczyzna znów przemówił do Johna chłodnym, rzeczowym tonem:

- Jestem generał major Justin Perry, dowódca 132 dywizji sił specjalnych Tech-Comu, obecnie pełnię funkcję tymczasowego głównodowodzącego wszystkich wojsk ludzkiego sojuszu obronnego, znanego potocznie jako Ruch Oporu.

_Generał Perry, generał Perry... Gdzieś słyszałem to nazwisko _– pomyślał John. – _Tak, przypomniałem sobie. Matka kiedyś mówiła, że mój ojciec pod nim służył, nim trafił do mojego oddziału. Derek też dwa razy coś o nim wspomniał..._

- John Connor – przedstawił się uprzejmie chłopak.

- Wiem, porucznik Reese już mi o panu trochę powiedział. Ponoć doprowadził pan do niemałego zamieszania w naszych koszarach. Panie Connor, mam do pana kilka pytań, chciałbym się dowiedzieć o panu pewnych rzeczy...

- Ja o panu również – odrzekł chłodno John, starając się okazać pewność siebie.

- Nie wątpię – kontynuował spokojnie Perry. – Mam nadzieję, że ta rozmowa wyjaśni wszystkie nasze wątpliwości. Jeśli pan będzie odpowiadał szczerze, to ja postąpię tak samo. A więc, panie Connor, twierdzi pan, że jest żołnierzem Ruchu Oporu, tak?

- Walczę z maszynami, podobnie jak wy – odpowiedział zgodnie ze swoim planem chłopak. – I wystarczy John.

- Dobrze, John, niech będzie, że walczysz z maszynami. Ale nie tutaj, prawda? Nikt z moich żołnierzy nigdy nie słyszał o tobie. Skąd więc jesteś?

- Z San Fancisco – John palnął pierwsze lepsze miejsce, jakiem u przyszło do głowy. – Mamy tam... Swoją własną grupę...

John usłyszał ciche parsknięcie za plecami. Odwrócił głowę i ukradkiem spojrzał na Dereka. Stał sobie oparty o ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękami i lekceważąco rozglądał się na boki. Starał się sprawiać wrażenie kompletnie niezainteresowanego rozmową Johna z przełożonym.

- Rozumiem – rzekł po chwili namysłu Perry. – Nie jesteś stąd. Powiedz mi zatem, jakim cudem znalazłeś się, jak to zeznał porucznik Reese, w samym środku naszego bunkra, nie mając na sobie żadnego ubrania, a jedynie płaszcz skradziony sierżantowi Kyle'owi Reese'owi?

- To niezbyt ciekawa historia – zaczął znowu kłamać John. – Długo szukałem waszej kryjówki. Moje ubranie podarło się i było mokre. Nie nadawało się już do użytku, więc je wyrzuciłem. Potem zakradłem się do tych waszych koszar i zacząłem szukać jakichś ciuchów. Dlatego wziąłem tą kurtkę. Nie miałem złych zamiarów...

Derek znów parsknął śmiechem, tym razem głośniej. John czuł, że grunt zaczyna mu się osuwać spod stóp. Wiedział, że Derek działa jak wykrywacz kłamstw – potrafi idealnie wyczuć, czy ktoś mówi prawdę, czy też nie. Świadomość tego nie napawała Connora zbytnim optymizmem.

- A więc, John, zakradłeś się do naszych koszar. Jak udało ci się ominąć kilkunastu uzbrojonych i dobrze wyszkolonych strażników? – pytał dalej Perry, nie zwracając uwagi na wielce rozbawionego tym całym przesłuchaniem Dereka.

- Mam wiele... Talentów – bąknął niezbyt pewnie John, wywołując kolejny uśmiech na twarzy Reese'a.

_Jestem ugotowany _– pomyślał.

- Taak... – ton głosu generała, mimo iż w dalszym ciągu był niezwykle spokojny, wyraźnie jednak wskazywał, że nie jest on przekonany co do prawdziwości słów wypowiedzianych przed chwilą przez Connora. Jednak generał nie roztrząsał dalej tej kwestii. – A czy mógłbyś nam powiedzieć, w jakim celu chciałeś odszukać naszą kryjówkę?

- By się do was przyłączyć – oparł szybko John, chcąc ratować sytuację. – Chciałem wam pomóc.

Na te słowa Derek wybuchnął śmiechem, a Perry otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia i spytał:

- Ty? Pomóc? W czym ktoś taki jak ty mógłby nam pomóc?

- Jak to w czym? – zdziwił się tym razem Connor. – W walce ze Skynetem. Chcę wam pomóc wygrać wojnę z maszynami.

- Z nimi nie da się wygrać, John... – odrzekł twardo Perry. – Już dawno przestaliśmy się bawić w wojnę z maszynami. Ponieśliśmy w niej wielką klęskę. Teraz nie walczymy o zwycięstwo, my walczymy o przeżycie. I tylko o to. Nie prowadzimy żadnych ataków na Skynet, by nie prowokować odwetu. Wojna jest skończona, John. Przykro mi, że to słyszysz, ale taka jest brutalna prawda.

Wpatrujący się w ścianę Derek nagle prychnął ze złością jakby chciał udowodnić, że ma całkiem odmienne zdanie na ten temat niż jego dowódca. John natomiast był mocno zaskoczony słowami Perry'ego.

_Jest gorzej, niż przypuszczałem... _-pomyślał.

- Jak to? Zaprzestaliście walki? Jesteście przecież Ruchem Oporu, ostatnią nadzieją ludzkości! Co z innymi ludźmi? Jeżeli wy utraciliście wiarę w zwycięstwo, to któż z nich ją będzie miał?

- Szumne słowa, chłopcze, ale na wojnie zwykle wygrywa silniejszy. Słabszy, choćby nie wiem, jak zahartowany duchem, ponosi klęskę. Skynet ma nad nami miażdżącą przewagę i wypowiadanie mu otwartej wojny jest po prostu szaleństwem. Nawet, jeśli wybilibyśmy setki cyborgów i wysadzili w powietrze kilkadziesiąt fabryk, to w ich miejsce powstaną nowe. Wystarczy jeden odwet i Ruch Oporu przestanie istnieć. Bo maszyny można zastąpić, ludzi nie. A na wojnie przeważnie giną ludzie. Niewielu nas już tu zostało, nie możemy ryzykować – słowa generała były wypowiadane przez niego tak chłodno i bezemocjonalnie, że John miał przez chwilę wrażenie, iż rozmawia nie z człowiekiem, a jednym z cyborgów.

- A maszyny? Możecie przecież posyłać je do walki zamiast ludzi! – nie wytrzymał w końcu Connor.

- Słucham? – Justin Perry był wyraźnie zaskoczony tym pytaniem. – Co masz na myśli mówiąc, by posłać do walki maszyny?

- Mam na myśli to, by walczyć ze Skynetem przy pomocy jego cyborgów – wyjaśnił John, który był nieco zdziwiony niewiedzą przywódcy Ruchu Oporu. – Schwytanych i przeprogramowanych. Nie próbowaliście tego?

- Nie, nie próbowaliśmy...

- Bo to szaleństwo – przerwał ostro Perry'emu Derek, którego mina nie była już rozbawiona, a groźna i podejrzliwa. – Te maszyny to czyste zło. Potrafią tylko zabijać, nic więcej. Mielibyśmy uczynić z nich nasze pieski i wykorzystywać do własnych celów? To przecież nierealne... I cholernie niebezpieczne...

_Nie korzystają z pomocy cyborgów, to oczywiste. Przecież to ja byłem pierwszym, który je zaczął przeprogramowywać _– domyślił się John.

- Dobra, kończmy w końcu tą farsę – zniecierpliwił się w końcu porucznik Reese, odchodząc od ściany. – Mam już dość wysłuchiwania tych wszystkich bzdur pana Connora. Ten chłopak łże jak pies. Wszyscy wiemy przecież, że nie pochodzi z miejsca, o którym mówi. Od Dnia Sądu San Francisco znajduje się kontrolą Skynetu, który ma tam swoją bazę główną. Całe miasto jest jedną wielką fabryką produkującą maszyny do zabijania. Nie ma gdzie się w nim ukryć, nawet mysz by się nie prześlizgnęła przez to terytorium. Tam nie ma żywych ludzi, chyba że znajdują się w pilnie strzeżonych obozach pracy, z których nie da się uciec. Albo pomagają blaszakom... To pewnie jeden z Szarych, przysłany przez Skynet po to, by zebrał o nas jak najwięcej informacji.

- Szarych? – zaniepokoił się John. – Jakich znowu szarych?

- Zdrajców współpracujących z maszynami – wyjaśnił generał.

- Nie jestem zdrajcą! – wykrzyknął stanowczo zdenerwowany chłopak.

- A czy znasz kogoś, kto mógłby potwierdzić prawdziwość twoich słów albo chociaż twoją tożsamość? – zapytał Perry, wciąż niezwykle spokojnie.

_Tak, kobietę-cyborga z płynnego metalu, podróżującego w czasie... _– pomyślał Connor i westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

- Nie, panie generale. Nie znam nikogo takiego.

- W takim razie naprawdę trudno jest nam uwierzyć w twoją historię – oznajmił lider Ruchu Oporu. – Tym bardziej, że w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu lat trzykrotnie zdarzały się podobne przypadki. Nagie cyborgi, nie wiadomo skąd, nagle pojawiały się w samych centrach naszych baz. Za każdym razem kończyło się to tak samo – masakrą. Jak dotąd nie udało nam się ustalić, w jaki sposób tego dokonywały i czy jest to jakaś nowa, niezwykle groźna broń Skynetu. Liczyliśmy, że ty nam pomożesz odkryć prawdę...

- Przecież nie jestem maszyną! – rzucił ostro John, ze zdenerwowania przygryzając wargi. – I nie mam z tymi zdarzeniami nic wspólnego!

- Oczywiście, że nie jesteś maszyną. Ale nie mówisz nam całej prawdy. Nie podoba nam się to, że coś przed nami ukrywasz. Ciężko jest nam więc uwierzyć w twoje dobre intencje – oznajmił Perry, patrząc Connorowi prosto w oczy. – Posłuchaj, John, zróbmy tak... Ja dam ci jeszcze jedną szansę i zaczniemy tą rozmowę od początku, tylko tym razem szczerze. Zgoda?

- Zgoda... – westchnął John.

_Nie mam wyjścia. Muszę powiedzieć im prawdę, a przynajmniej tylko tyle, ile będą chcieli wiedzieć. Muszą mi zaufać._

- Dobrze, John. A więc jak to naprawdę jest z tobą? Jesteś w Ruchu Oporu?

- Niezupełnie – odparł nieśmiało. – A przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Ale prawdą jest, że walczę z maszynami.

- A w jaki sposób dostałeś się do naszego bunkra?

- Tak naprawdę, to przez przypadek... – podrapał się po głowie John. – Po prostu szukałem kogoś.

- Można wiedzieć, kogo? – pytał dalej Perry, świdrując chłopaka wzrokiem.

_Powiedz prawdę, John. Powiedz im prawdę._

- Szukałem pewnego cyborga... Johna Henry.

- Johna Henry? – zdziwił się generał. – Od kiedy to cyborgi mają nazwiska?

- Ten, o dziwo, ma... – powiedział spokojnie John.

- To doprawdy niesłychane... A w jakim celu szukałeś tego cyborga, Johna Henry'ego?

- Odebrał mi coś, co należało do mnie... – westchnął trochę niepewnie John.

_Nie mogę im powiedzieć o chipie Cameron. Gdybym to zrobił, to z pewnością nie potrafiliby mi zaufać._

- Co takiego odebrał ci ten cyborg?

- Coś bardzo... Cennego... – odpowiedział wymijająco chłopak.

- Ale co dokładnie? – nie dawał za wygraną Perry.

John kątem oka spostrzegł, że Reese wpatruje się w niego uważnie, oczekując odpowiedzi.

_Jeżeli on wyczuje teraz kolejne kłamstwo, to będę zgubiony... Rusz głową, John. Znajdź wyjście z tej sytuacji._

- Ten cyborg... On odebrał mi kogoś. Kogoś, na kim mi bardzo zależało... Chcę teraz wyrównać rachunki – powiedział twardo i pewnie Connor, po czym z niemałą satysfakcją spojrzał na poważną minę Dereka. Wiedział, że tym razem porucznik nie mógł zarzucić mu kłamstwa, musiał mu uwierzyć. Generał Perry również zdawał się być przekonany co do prawdomówności Johna, bo najwidoczniej uznał to za jego prywatną sprawę i nie pytał o to więcej.

- No dobrze... A gdy już odnajdziesz tego cyborga i jak to mówisz, wyrównasz z nim rachunki, to co zamierzasz dalej zrobić?

- Wrócę tam, skąd przybyłem... Do domu. Do matki – powiedział smutno John, po czym dodał cicho: - Spróbuję naprawić wszystko to, co popsułem...

- Gdzie zamierzasz wrócić, John? – nie ustawał w zadawaniu pytań generał. – Bo chyba nie do San Francisco, prawda?

- Nie, nie tam. Moje miejsce jest tutaj, w Los Angeles. Tylko... – urwał nagle chłopak i wziął głęboki oddech.

_Muszę zaryzykować. Nie mogę postąpić inaczej. Muszę im powiedzieć. Tylko oni są w stanie umożliwić mi powrót do moich czasów._

Connor zacisnął wargi i powiedział pewnym i stanowczym głosem:

- Dobra, wiem o tym, że opracowaliście technologię umożliwiającą przenoszenie się w czasie.

- Słucham? – wykrzyknął zdębiały Justin Perry, wytrzeszczając oczy ze zdziwienia. – Co takiego?

- Zbudowaliście maszyny służące do podróżowania w czasoprzestrzeni. W przeszłość bądź w przyszłość. Macie je, prawda?

Reese i Perry spojrzeli po sobie ze zdumieniem. Tym razem nawet spokojny dotąd generał nie potrafił się opanować i razem z Derekiem wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem. John, patrząc na rozbawionych żołnierzy uświadomił sobie, jak wielkim błędem i mocnym strzałem we własną stopę okazał się ten jego nierozważny wywód o podróżach w czasie.

- Hahaha, oczywiście, że je mamy! Ukryliśmy je w naszych podziemiach, razem z wrakiem UFO i fotografią Wielkiej Stopy! – zarechotał Reese, trzymając się za boki. – Nie ma co, zabawny ten chłopak...

- Gdybyśmy je mieli, to już dawno przenieślibyśmy się wszyscy w różowe lata siedemdziesiąte, a cholerne blaszaki niech się same bawią w wojnę! – ryknął rozbawiony Perry.

John nie mógł znieść tego widoku i w końcu stracił cierpliwość. Zerwał się na równe nogi i mimo kajdanek krępujących jego dłonie cisnął pięściami w blat biurka generała.

- To nie są żarty! Skynet ma taką technologię! W każdej chwili może wysłać w przeszłość terminatora, by zgładził was, zanim się jeszcze urodzicie, tak jak to próbował zrobić ze mną! A wy nic, zupełnie nic nie będziecie mogli na to poradzić! – rzucił ostro, czerwieniąc się ze złości.

Uśmiech momentalnie zniknął z twarzy Perry'ego, a jego mina zrobiła się tak groźna i nieprzyjemna, że Connor błyskawicznie pożałował wypowiedzianych przed chwilą słów i z powrotem zajął miejsce na krześle.

- Proszę odprowadzić więźnia do celi – powiedział twardo generał, wracając do swoich papierkowych spraw.

- Ale... Nie możecie tak po prostu... – zaczął nieudolnie bronić się John, gdy Derek chwycił go za ramię, podciągnął w górę i zaczął prowadzić do wyjścia.

- Skończyłem na dzisiaj z panem! – przerwał mu ostro Perry, a jego twarz na moment przybrała niezwykle wściekły grymas. Po chwili jednak wrócił na nią dawny spokój. – Wrócimy do tej rozmowy za kilka dni, gdy pan Connor będzie bardziej skory do mówienia prawdy. W tej chwili chyba jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po pańskim nokaucie, kapitanie Reese...

- Chyba poruczniku... – syknął lekceważąco Derek, nie odwracając się nawet w stronę generała.

- Nie, już nie. Potrzebujemy tutaj dobrej kadry oficerskiej. Potrzebujemy kogoś takiego jak pan. Proszę mi wybaczyć, że tak trochę niezbyt uroczyście to ogłaszam, ale chcę powierzyć w pańskie ręce sektor południowo-zachodni i dowództwo nad tamtejszą kompanią, kapitanie Reese.

- Czuję się... Niemalże dumny – wycedził przez zęby świeżo upieczony kapitan, otwierając drzwi.

- Derek, zostań na chwilę. Musimy porozmawiać – Perry po raz pierwszy tego dnia, jak zauważył John, zwrócił się do Reese'a po imieniu. Derek zatrzymał się w drzwiach i wypchnął Connora z gabinetu, po czym rzucił do swoich żołnierzy, którzy znudzeni czekaniem zaczęli już przysypiać, siedząc pod ścianą wąskiego korytarzyka:

- Pilnujcie go! Za chwilę się stąd zbieramy...

Żołnierze podnieśli się z podłogi, ziewając i przecierając oczy. Connor natomiast spojrzał na niedomknięte przez Dereka drzwi. Delikatnie zbliżył się nich i wytężył słuch, starając się jak najwięcej wyłapać z rozmowy niedawnego porucznika Reese'a ze swoim przełożonym.

- Derek, posłuchaj mnie, przecież byliśmy kiedyś przyjaciółmi... Walczyliśmy ramię w ramię, nieraz ratowaliśmy sobie nawzajem tyłek. Wiesz, ile zawdzięczam twojemu ojcu, wiele się od niego nauczyłem, służąc pod jego dowództwem. Wiesz, że cię lubię i szanuję... Nie odwracaj się do mnie plecami, proszę... Wiem, że nie zawsze zgadzaliśmy się ze sobą, wiem, że jesteś na mnie zły, bo nie zezwoliłem ci na tą twoją misję ratunkową, ale uwierz mi, ona nie miała sensu...

- On żyje! Wiem to!

- Nie, Derek. Gdyby żył, to by był tu z nami...

- Nie widziałeś jego zwłok, więc pewności nie masz!

- Widziałem za to tysiące bezimiennych czaszek na ulicach, każda z nich mogła równie dobrze należeć do niego...

- Mógł trafić w ręce maszyn i dlatego jeszcze nie wrócił.

- Wszystko jedno, i tak jest już martwy. Blaszaki by go rozpoznały.

- On wiedział, co robić, by tego uniknąć. Sam nas przecież do tego szkolił! Mogło mu się udać... Justin, on by nas tak nie zostawił! Odkąd nami dowodził, zaczęło nam się jakoś układać w tej wojnie... Nie możemy zostawić go na pastwę maszyn! Co z naszym hasłem: „Każde życie jest święte"?

- Przede wszystkim nie możemy narażać na niebezpieczeństwo losu całej naszej społeczności. Nie możemy prowokować Skynetu. Taka misja to samobójstwo... Gdybym się na nią zgodził, to nie dość, że zginąłbyś ty i wszyscy wysłani na nią żołnierze, to jeszcze spowodowałoby to odwet i głębokie represje maszyn. Niczego byśmy nie osiągnęli. On umarł, Derek. Musisz się z tym pogodzić i żyć dalej. Jesteś nam tu potrzebny...

Jeden z żołnierzy, młody mężczyzna o azjatyckich rysach twarzy, choć nadal był nieco zaspany, zauważył w końcu ciekawsko przysłuchującego się Johna. Gwałtownie chwycił chłopaka za ramię i odepchnął pod ścianę, po czym zamknął drzwi gabinetu. Drugi z żołnierzy przyłożył mu do szyi lufę karabinu.

- Nie wiesz, że nieładnie jest podsłuchiwać? Zrób tak jeszcze raz, to wpakuję ci kulkę w kolano – syknął gniewnie.

_Gdzieś już widziałem tą twarz _– pomyślał John, przyglądając się celującemu do niego żołnierzowi. – _Tak, na jednych z filmów zapisanych na chipie Vicka, T-888 chroniącego Barbarę Chamberlain. Był jednym z bojowników Ruchu Oporu, wysłanych razem z Derekiem w przeszłość. To przez jego nieostrożność on sam i dwóch pozostałych zginęło..._

- Znam cię – szepnął do żołnierza Connor. – Jesteś... Sayles, prawda?

- Tak... – odparł wyraźnie zaskoczony Sayles. – Bo co?

- Słuchaj, Sayles... O kim rozmawiał Derek z Perry'm? O jakim zaginionym przywódcy?

- Nie twoja sprawa, smarkaczu! – zdenerwował się znów żołnierz i ukłuł Johna w pierś lufą karabinu. – Co ja ci przed chwilą mówiłem na temat zbytniej ciekawości? Chcesz chodzić kulejąc? Poza tym to starsi oficerowie, a nie twoi kumple z podwórka, więc uważaj, w jaki sposób o nich mówisz, śmieciu!

Nagle drzwi otwarły się z hukiem i z gabinetu generała szybkim krokiem wyszedł Derek. Nie wyglądał na zbytnio szczęśliwego. John, spoglądając na jego groźną minę, zrezygnował z zadawania mu pytań o tajemniczą rozmowę odbytą przed chwilą z Perry'm.

_Już bardziej wolałbym, żeby miał na twarzy ten paskudny, irytujący uśmieszek _– przeszło chłopakowi przez myśl. – _Teraz lepiej nie ryzykować i chodzić mu z drogi._

Derek minął bez słowa Johna i swoich żołnierzy, rzucając tylko Sayles'owi czarny worek, którym chłopak miał wcześniej przesłonięte oczy.

- Do celi z nim – mruknął ochryple, nie odwracając się.

- Wygląda na to, że dłużej z nami pobędziesz, bratku – syknął złośliwie Sayles, szturchając Connora w ramię i rozkładając worek.

Nagle grobową ciszę przerwał głuchy grzmot. Podłoga zatrzęsła się, a z sufitu posypał się tynk. Derek zamarł wpół kroku, podnosząc lekko rękę w górę. Na ten sygnał dwaj żołnierze błyskawicznie stanęli w gotowości, zajmując miejsca po przeciwnych stronach korytarza. Wszyscy, włączając w to Johna, wstrzymali oddech i pozostali w bezruchu, nasłuchując, co stanie się dalej. Ale minęło kilkanaście dłużących się w nieskończoność sekund i nic się nie stało. Derek głośno odetchnął z ulgą i wyprostował się, odwracając się do swoich żołnierzy, a John poczuł, jak po jego czole i policzkach spływają krople potu.

_Cokolwiek to było, było blisko... _– pomyślał.

- Spokojnie, to tylko fałszywy alarm – powiedział ze spokojem w głosie Derek.

W tym momencie całym pomieszczeniem wstrząsnęła druga, znacznie głośniejsza i potężniejsza eksplozja, a tuż po niej kolejna, siłą nieustępująca poprzedniej. Ściany i sufit w niektórych miejscach zaczęły pękać, a gdzieniegdzie posypały się spore odłamki cegieł. Nad drzwiami prowadzącymi do wnętrza hangaru zapaliła się czerwona lampa i zawyła głośno syrena alarmowa.

- Boże, nie... – szepnął cicho Derek, wpatrując się źródło migającego czerwonego światła. – Jakim cudem nas tu znalazły?

Drzwi prowadzące do wnętrza hangaru uchyliły się i ukazała się w nich głowa jednego z wartowników, wrzeszczącego ile sił w płucach:

- Maszyny! Przyszły po nas! Uciekajcie stąd, to maszyny!

Derek powoli odwrócił się w stronę Johna i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

- To ty... To twoja wina... – szepnął groźnie.

- Co takiego? O czym ty mówisz? - zdziwił się Connor. Czuł, jak ze strachu drżą mu kolana.

Reese błyskawicznie doskoczył do niego, chwycił za fraki i cisnął na ścianę z takim impetem, że na moment pozbawił chłopaka tchu w płucach.

- To ty ich tu sprowadziłeś! – krzyknął z wściekłością Derek, przyciskając mocniej chłopaka do ściany.

_I po co ci to wszystko było, Connor? Po jaką cholerę przenosiłeś się w czasie?_ – zadał sam sobie w myślach pytanie John. Nie doczekał na nie odpowiedzi, a jedynie huku kolejnej eksplozji i warkotu karabinów maszynowych. Odgłosów wojny, w samym środku której niewątpliwie się znalazł. Bez przyjaciół. Bez sojuszników. Bez matki, która go zawsze chroniła. Był sam jak palec, zagubiony w tej mrocznej przyszłości. Po raz pierwszy w życiu był zdany tylko i wyłącznie na siebie.

**KONIEC**

_W następnym odcinku:__ Sara nie może się pogodzić z utratą syna. Musi zdecydować, co począć dalej i czy ostatecznie zaufać Ellisonowi. Ten deklaruje swoją pomoc i postanawia zatrzeć ślady po dziwnej maszynie, która uderzyła w Zeira Corp, nawet za cenę własnego życia. Tymczasem agent Auldridge rozpoczyna śledztwo w sprawie wybuchu..._


End file.
